Loss and Gain: Chapter 1
by Fullmetallock
Summary: Edward and Alphonse are on yet another adventure. Lately Humunculi have been frequently sighted in Rush Valley and Dublith, what they are up to? No one knows. It's up to Ed and Al to find out the secret that is being kept...   Mild Language & Violence


**!DISCLAIMER!: I do NOT own the plot OR ****characters in Fullmetal Alchemist!**

**/Gah! I'm getting aggitated with myself now T_T I realy need to work on my story but I keep getting distracted! Arg! =.= Anyway I should have the next chapter up soon... hopefully .**

* * *

><p>A young blond's golden eyes opened tiredly, staring up at the plain ceiling as the first gleaming rays of sunlight shone upon his face. "Brother? Are you awake?" The boy heard the metallic, echoing whisper of his little brother's voice somewhere to his left. He turned his head toward the voice and his golden eyes scanned over the familiar suit of blueish-silver armor that was sitting on the bed across the small , beige, room from him. "Yeah Al, I'm awake." Edward said, sleep still laced thickly in his voice. "Good morning." Al said. The armor boy would have smiled if he could.<p>

Ed sat up and stretched his arms out, his right arm creaked as he stretched out the metallic prosthetic to make sure the mechanics haddn't frozen up in his sleep. When he was positive that both his prosthetic right arm and his prosthetic left leg haddn't frozen up, he ran a hand through his blond hair. Looking over at the stand beside his bed he grabbed the hair tie that sat on his and braided his hair, tying it off. "Morning. Has teacher woken up yet?" He asked, looking at Alphonse. "Not that I know of, I haven't heard any movement outside our room yet. I think we are the only ones up..." Alphonse said with a shake of his head.

Edward gave a nod to his little brother before he slid out of bed and stood up, stretching out his legs again as his bare feet hit the hardwood floor with a soft 'Thump' under his weight. The pint-sized blond had already gotten used to the fact that he could feel the floor with his right foot while the other foot, the left one, was unable to feel the cold floor as he stood curtiousy of it being formed from metal. "Well, I hope she wakes up soon, I'm starving." Edward sighed. "Is all you ever think about food, brother?" Alphonse chuckled at his older brother's antics. "Meh." Edward said with a shrug, causing Al to chuckle a bit again.

Ed scratched the back of his head with his flesh hand and yawned a bit, still a little tired. All 4 ft 11inches of the blond boy were quite muscular despite his lack of height. His head tilted up toward a corner of the ceiling of their room to glare irritably at an invading spider, eyes narrowing. The spider was black with red eyes and was about an inch long and was staring directly at Ed. "What's wrong, brother? It's just a spider." Alphonse asked curiously, he would have blinked if his metal body allowed him to. "I feel like it's mocking me..." Edward muttered darkly, a heavy glare still on the spider. "Huh? Why's that, Ed?" Alphonse said in confusion.

"Because I can't reach it to squish it and it knows it, it's insulting me with it's eyes." Edward growled. "I bet if it could talk it would be calling me a tiny little pipsqueak and it's starting to piss me off because I KNOW that's what it's thinking." The hotheaded teen was, as usual, over exaggerating because he felt that his height was being insulted. Alphonse sighed and slapped his metal hand's Palm to the front of his helmet. "Brother, how do you know what a SPIDER is thinking?" He said, a slight groan detected in his voice. "I can see it in it's beady little eyes." Edward said, eyes narrowed to slits at the spider.

"Brother..." Alphonse sighed. "Not now, Al, I'm busy." Edward said, walking over to the wall to stare up at the spider. "Come down here and face me you sneaky little bastard." Edward growled at the spider. "Brother, it's a SPIDER . It's not calling you small!" Al groaned. Edward waved a hand in a shooing motion at his younger brother before he attempted to jump up and squish the spider, his metal hand hitting the wall with a soft 'Smack' about a foot or so under the spider. "Dammit! Almost had em' too. Come here you stupid bug." Edward growled.

"Ed, stop! You'll wake Teacher up!" Al said worriedly. "I won't wake her up." Edward said, continuing to slap mercilessly at the spider. "Ed~!" Al groaned. The armor boy heaved a sigh and stood up, walking over to his brother. Al reached up. "Sorry about this little guy." He said before he squished the spider and looked down at Ed. "Happy now?" "Ha! Take that you stupid bug!" Edward laughed until the door slammed open.

"What the hell is going on in here?" A black haired woman growled dangerously as she stepped in. "T-teacher! D-did we wake you up?" Alphonse said fearfully. "You think?" Izumi growled. "Why were you banging on the wall?" She asked skeptically. "Ed thought a spider was calling him small..." Alphonse accused. "What?" Izumi asked puzzeldly.

"N-nothing! Shut up Al." Edward said, half-hiding behind Alphonse. "Really Edward? A SPIDER?" Izumi sighed. "Heh... oops?" The blond said sheepishly.

* * *

><p><strong>So there ya go, my first chapter ^-^ I edited it a little and I still like the part with the spider. Oh the random things my mind comes up with {Insert self-sarcasim here} ^^; so anyway leave a review please and tell me what you think, don't flame me though, I don't like flames... unless they are Roy Mustang's flames and then they are just plain sexy . I'm rambleing aren't I? So anyway sorry this doesn't match the summary yet but it will soon! I deticate this chapter to my friends, Jinx-chan and Ashley. I also deticate this to my cousin Ashley because I got the spider idea after I played a prank on her... so ya, enjoy and review!**


End file.
